


A Gentle Dissolve

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Bodyguard, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Conflict of Interests, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Fifth Holy Grail War, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There were no second thoughts left.





	A Gentle Dissolve

Sakura stood at her bedroom window and looked out at the sky above her. The sun was setting slowly and a chilled wind was blowing. Though it wasn't too cold, she was shivering, her muscles trembling. She still had the faint taste of blood on her tongue.

When she heard a noise, she stiffened but she didn't move. She knew the presence of her servant, Rider, a comforting yet forbearing one, so unlike those she was used to knowing.

"I'm sorry," the soft voice of Rider reached Sakura's ear, and the girl released a breath she wasn't aware of holding, though there was no need to do, not in her presence.

"No, it's not your fault, it was mine." Sakura answered, a heavy feeling settling in her chest, regret, and locked tight.

Soft steps approached until Sakura felt Rider next to her, a welcome change from those who kept her at arm's length, almost always with a cruel tongue or scorned touches. "No. I am to blame for this, that he hurt you."

"He always does." The words she uttered were not with hatred, but simply as a fact.

Rider gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, cautiously, careful not to startle the poor girl. Sakura looked to the setting sun before her. Rider followed her gaze. "Sakura, I may be his Servant, but you are my master. I will do everything I can to protect you," the woman whispered so only Sakura could hear her.

Sakura smiled. A small tinge of hope, of longing, crested in her chest, in her very being. There were no second thoughts left, as she placed her hand on Rider's. "Thank you, Rider. That mean so much to me."

Rider smiled softly as she returned the gesture, warm and inviting.


End file.
